Life's Subtleties
by bbucking
Summary: Santana finds out about Quinn and Rachel's mutual attraction for each other in an interesting way. One-shot Faberry with bits of Brittana.


**A/N**- So I know there's been idea's like this, but I couldn't get this out of my mind. I've been working on two other stories but really wanted to put something up quick since I don't know when I will have time to finish the other ones. Hope this is at least midly enjoyable to read.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the characters just their thoughts and actions.

* * *

><p>"Britt," I nudged the blonde lying next to me on my bed, "Britt, wake up." She groaned before rolling over so her back was facing me.<p>

"Sleeeeeep." I heard her mummer. Friday mornings were the worst, I don't blame her for wanting to go back to sleep cuz I sure as hell wanted to.

"Come on B, we needs to get a move on, or we're gonna be late for school." I grabbed the covers and threw them off the bed in attempt to get her moving. However, the lack of warmth caused her to turn over, her body melting into mine as she began to snuggle.

"Don't wanna." As much as I would have loved to skip class and get my macks on with my girlfriend, I knew that if we were late to first period again we were definitely getting detention. I could only come up with so many excuses for being tardy, and making out with a hot blonde didn't seem to qualify in my teacher's opinion. I struggled out of her embrace and slid off the bed to get dressed. Brittany whined at my absence, but made no effort to get up.

"Those panties make her ass look great." I turned around to give the blonde a sly smile. She was staring at my ass as I picked up my cheerleading top off the floor.

"Gracias," I replied. She tilted her head to the side, and I remembered that she only passed Spanish by cheating off of my tests. "Thanks B." I stated correcting myself. She continued to look at me confused.

"For what?" Brittany still hadn't moved off my bed and that tiny tank that she was wearing was extremely distracting as I tried to gather my books for school.

"Well I mean I know I have a great ass, but it's good to know you think so too." I said winking at her as I finished packing my backpack.

"Oh…" she stated. She still looked a little lost, but then laughed and continued, "I didn't even know I said that out loud." With that she jumped out of bed to grab her uniform that was thrown haphazardly over my desk chair. Within minutes she was fully dressed and ready to go, her speed in that regards never ceased to amaze me. As per our usual routine, she stepped into my personal space (not that I minded) to give me a good morning hug. Of course the hug turned into a chaste kiss which then needed some tongue, and before I knew she had finagled me into making out with her. Her hands crept down my back until they rest on my butt and she gave it a firm squeeze. I moaned into the kiss.

"Yup feels just as good as it looks." I heard her say. It was only when she broke the kiss that I realized her mouth had been preoccupied that whole time. I stared at my girlfriend, squinting my eyes, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Brittany just stared back at me, with her bottom lip stuck in between her teeth as if she was thinking. Then I heard her voice again.

_She usually likes when I grab her ass. I hope she's not smoking whatever Lord Tubbington is._

Only this time her mouth didn't move.

* * *

><p>My gut instinct was to freak out, but Santana Lopez is a bad ass, and no bad ass from Lima Heights ever lets their opponents know when the shit hits the fan. In my mind there were really only two options. Check myself into some insane asylum and get stuck in a strait jacket which no pun intended has really never been my style. Or I could just go with the flow and hope that the crazy shit would go away eventually.<p>

If Brittany minded my out of character antics in the morning, she never mentioned them aloud. The entire drive to school, she was completely silent in both her mind and voice. At first I was a bit surprised; I always wondered what was going on in her brain. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense that she probably voiced about 95% of the things she thought. In fact, I was probably lucky to have even caught her thinking something she didn't actually say that morning. Shit if I didn't, it would have been a hell-hole once if I had gotten to school unprepared for the new power I had.

Brittany grabbed my hand as we headed from the parking lot into WMHS. Right as we got onto the premise my head was filled with hundreds of voices, but they were all talking at the same time so I couldn't make out much of anything other than white noise.

By the time second period rolled around, I was pretty damn sick of the whole mind reading gig. Once I got into a classroom setting, it was a lot easier to pick out people's thoughts and if I knew them well enough, I could actually figure out whose thoughts they were. Let's just say after a 20 minute in depth replay of Puck's random hookup from Thursday night, I couldn't decide whether to take my razorblades to him or myself.

It wasn't just Puck I had to listen to though. It was everyone. Everyone had their own stupid problems that I couldn't care less about. _My boyfriend cheated on me-_maybe if you put out that wouldn't be a problem. _I can't believe Mr. Shue gave me a C_- your Spanish is worse than his, he should've flunked your ass. _My poor dog got hit by a car last night_- buy a new dog or try getting some friends instead. If I had a penny for every time my classmates thought about themselves, I could pay my way through college without having to commit any crimes. Every single person I "heard" that morning was completely egocentric, that was until I got to lunch.

Britt and I had gotten into the habit of sitting by the other glee kids since it was our senior year and ever since we came out as a couple, it just felt right sitting with them. We usually got our lunch together, but her math teacher held her late to talk about an assignment, so I made my way over to the table that was occupied by Finn, Rachel, Sam, Artie, and Quinn. Easy decision on where to sit, so I slipped into the empty seat next to Quinn and she gave me a brief smile in acknowledgment. The boys were talking about some pro football game while Rachel looked mildly interest though probably just for Finn's sake. Quinn was straight up ignoring them all and reading a book while eating. Not interested in football or whatever the hell Quinn was reading, I decided to just relax and let my mind wander until Brittany showed up.

_She looks so beautiful in that dress today._

I turned quickly to see Quinn had her focus still on her book. Gazing around me, I tried to see who else could have thought that, but there was no one by our table. It was definitely a feminine voice which meant it was either Q or Berry, but seriously…what the hell? Neither of those made sense. Well…maybe the dwarf, she's always seemed open minded about sexuality…but she's with Finn, so that wouldn't make any sense.

_That color goes so nicely with her skin tone. _

The voice rung out again. I slyly snuck a glance at Quinn again and though her head was down towards her book, I noticed she was on the same page as when I sat down. It had been almost five minutes and there was no way she wouldn't have read at least a page if she was actually reading. I thought I had found the culprit, but I needed to find out for sure.

"Whatcha readin Q?" I asked as I gnaw on a carrot. Fuck Sue Sylvester and her stupid diets. Quinn turned her head to look at me with an arched eyebrow.

"The Great Gatsby," she replied monotonously before focusing her attention back on her book.

"Damn…thought it was some lesbian porn." I stated nonchalantly. The blush began to rise on her cheeks.

_I wish._

She took a breath but didn't look up from her book as she responded, "Get your mind out of the gutter, it's for class. Not everyone in this school is gay."

I smiled to myself. No Quinn Fabray, not everyone in this school is gay. But apparently you are.

Once I figured out that it was Quinn's voice that was singing praises to some random chick, I just had to know who Q had the hots for. I had always thought Quinn was into the ladies, seeing her check out other Cheerios in the locker room was a big hint, but she always kept a tight lockdown on her sexuality. If everyone saw her dating guys, then of course they would think she was straight. I was extremely curious to see what girl had Quinn's panties in a twist.

_She's so hot when she wears those skirts though._

Okay Q, all girls are hot when they wear skirts, you're going to need to narrow it down for me. By that point all the glee kids had gotten to the table and were talking amongst themselves. Brittany had sat down by me, but after she realized I was off in my own mind, she started talking to Tina. I looked around the food court to see what girls were wearing dresses. There were a lot of chicks to choose from so I sat and waited for Quinn to move on with her thoughts.

_Like the ones sophomore year. Tiny, short, plaid. Showed off her great legs._

Hold up! What? I did not like where this was going. I looked over to the only other girl at our table besides Quinn who was wearing a dress. Rachel Berry was laughing at something Finn said that probably wasn't funny because no one else was laughing.

_God I love it when she laughs like that. Her mouth. The things she could do with that mouth._

Oh shit! Rachel Berry? Man-hands? Treasure Trail? The midget dwarf yentl whose nose could be used as a hammer and knee-highs could choke any adult? That's the chick Quinn Fabray was crushing on? I laughed out loud to myself. Brittany looked over at my sudden outburst.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." This day could not get any better. As disgusting as the thought was, I couldn't wait to give Quinn so much shit for wanting Berry.

* * *

><p>I wanted to follow Q around the rest of the day just so I could get more dirt on her to use as blackmail for the future, but unfortunately we didn't have any classes together until glee. So instead of listening to Quinn drool over the midget, I got to sit in History class and listen to that very midget restate the entire lecture word for word as she wrote down her notes. Finally half way through the class, I had enough of Rachel Berry's echoing lecture so I turned around and stole her notebook.<p>

"Santana what are you doing?" She whisper-yelled at me. "Give it back!" I tore out a piece of paper that wasn't written on, scrawled a quick note, and held it behind me for her to grab.

_I can read minds and your retelling of the lecture is annoying the shit out of me. You can borrow my notes later._

I heard the paper flip over as she checked to see if there was anything on the back.

_Seriously, Santana? This is ridiculous. Probably just another one of her stupid pranks because I highly doubt she would willingly let me borrow her notes. What would she even have in them? Little heart shaped doodles with BP plus SL on the inside? _

I scoffed at that comment before erasing the one that was in the corner of my current page.

_Yeah right, she would rather die than let someone know she has a heart. How am I supposed to get an A in this class when I do not have the proper preparation due to insufficient lecture notes? One bad grade could be the difference between getting into NYADA and getting stuck in this simplistic town for the rest of my life. There is no way I can remember everything the teacher is saying, as excellent as my memory may be, though it definitely cannot compare to the skill of my voice, it would be impossible to recollect all the information given in this lecture without some sort of notes._

Good Lord, Berry even talked in paragraphs in her freaking mind. I was tempted to just give her back the damn notebook and suffer through the rest of the class when her mind took a turn towards more intriguing subject.

_I suppose I could always ask Quinn for notes. She has this class first period, and she is a model student. I bet she takes meticulous notes, and we are kind of friends now, so that seems like something kind of friends could do. She looked so beautiful in that dress today._

I had to hold in my laughter at that comment, definitely heard that before.

_I have always thought white looked good on her. I wonder if it would be weird if I told her I liked her new haircut. I never got the chance to during the whole Nationals debacle, and then she came back with pink hair which completely threw me off. Though I must admit, the punk look did turn quite a few heads and she sure looked like sex on a stick._

Say what? I sat up in my seat, forgetting all pretense of taking notes. Finally, Berry's inner monologue was getting good.

_But it's completely normal for friends to compliment each other. Yes, I can simply tell her I think her shorter hair makes her look more mature, and grown up, and gorgeous, and wild, and sexy, and how great it would be to run my hands through those blonde locks once we are alone, in the choir room, the acoustics in there would be perfect for when I have her screaming my name, begging-_

"Rachel?" I snapped my head up completely lost in Berry's thoughts before our teacher interrupted by asking her a question.

"I- I'm sorry Ms. Jordin, I did not hear the question." Berry stuttered out her reply.

"I didn't ask a question Miss Berry, I was simply seeing if you were paying attention, which clearly you were not." Ms. Jordin stated with a satisfied grin as if it were her job to call out students for wanting to fall asleep in the most boring subject in school. I almost spoke up in the dwarf's defense before remembering who it was and that I shouldn't care. Luckily, for both Berry and myself, the bell rang ending class. I shot out of my seat trying to erase the image of Q and Berry doing dirty things in the choir room from my mind and though I'll deny it to anyone that asks, it sure sounded pretty damn hot.

* * *

><p>When I got to glee club that afternoon, I realized I still had Berry's notebook from History. Being ever punctual, she was already there sitting on the piano bench tinkering with some of the keys.<p>

"Here you go," I said as I flopped her notebook on top of the piano. She looked at it before looking back at me confusion written in her eyes.

"I forgot to give it to you after class." She eyed it warily and I didn't need to be able to read minds to know she thought I had done something suspicious.

"Don't worry, I could care less about your freaking History notes. But I was a little distracted during class by some super gay thoughts," I looked pointedly at her but didn't voice that the thoughts weren't mine, "so I don't have any notes for you to borrow. I'm sure Quinn would let you borrow hers though." I winked at her before heading to the top tier of chairs and taking a seat. Rachel stared at me with her mouth slightly agape before she regained her body controls and grabbed her notebook off the piano.

_What in the world was that all about? Maybe she does just think about Brittany all the time and there are cute heart doodles in her notebook. That could explain why she did not want me to borrow it, and the super gay thoughts comment, though she did give me a weird look after that. Maybe she caught me staring at Quinn at lunch today. Note to self: less lingering with the eyes during glee rehearsal today. If there's one person in this club who cannot know about your girl crush its Santana Lopez._

At that moment, a group of kids walked into the choir room including Quinn and my brain got filled with voices and thoughts alike making it near impossible to distinguish any one person. Once Mr. Shue showed up, the talking ceased but the thoughts went wild as no one ever paid attention to his lectures. Brittany and Quinn were sitting on either side of me and I found that if I focused hard enough on one person's tone of voice, I could distinguish it from the crowd of thoughts. After hearing over an hour of Rachel Berry, I was anxious to get back into the mind of the ever elusive Quinn Fabray.

_She deserves so much better than him. Why is she even still with him?_

Finn had his arm on the back of Rachel's chair as the two sat next to each other in the front row. Q was basically burning a hole in the back of Finn's head with her eyes.

_There's no way he's pleasing her in bed. He couldn't even last a make out session in a hot tub._

I rolled my eyes at that thought. Sex with Finn was awful and so not worth it. If I hadn't already been gay before that, I definitely would have afterward.

_I bet she's a sphinx in the sheets. Probably talks dirty to. Singing out my name as she falls apart._

Damn, Q really needed to get laid. I always thought she was a prude, but maybe she was just going after the wrong people. Definitely makes more sense now as to why she was always such a tight ass.

_Whatever. They'll break up by graduation. She is destined for great things._

Couldn't deny that Quinn had a point there. No way those two were going to make it past high school.

_And I am destined to be with her. Someday._

Gross. That just went from hot to sappy in less than a minute. If I were anybody else, I would probably meddle and get the two to admit their Sapphic feelings for one another. But it was clear that they each wanted the other and if Quinn believed in destiny, why should I go in there and mess it up? I changed my focus to Brittany's thoughts. I heard nothing until,

_I think _"We should get our sweet lady kisses on." She finished her thought by whispering in my ear. I grinned and grabbed her hand telling Mr. Shue I had an appointment to go to. An appointment with my lady, for some one-on-one loving.

* * *

><p>"Britt," I nudged the blonde lying next to me on my bed, "Britt, wake up." She groaned before rolling over so her back was facing me.<p>

"Sleeeeeep." I heard her mummer.

"You won't believe the dream I had last night," I said as I cuddled into her my front full against her back.

"Huh?"

"It was totally crazy. I could read people's minds and hear all these random thoughts, some nastier than others." I told her while intertwining our fingers that were resting on her stomach.

"Mmm?" She replied wondering if there was more.

"And that wasn't even the weirdest part. Get this Quinn was totally gay for Berry! As in Rachel send the competition to a crack-house Berry. Can you believe that?"

"Mm."

"And Berry had the hots for Q too. You should have heard their thoughts, I didn't think those two had it in 'em, but damn I was even getting a little hot and bothered by the shit they were thinking about doing to each other."

"Mm."

"B, are you even listening?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then who was I talking about?"

"Q and Rach."

"Exactly, Tubbers and midget wanting to get all down and dirty with each other. Isn't that just totally whack?"

"Not really."

"What?" Brittany flipped over in my arms so she was facing me. She caught my gaze before answering.

"Quinn and Rachel right?" She asked quiet yet confidently.

"Yeah."

"San, they've been like in love with each other since Rachel found out it was Quinn who drew the pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom wall." She turned back around to be the little spoon and snuggled into my front.

"But Berry's with Finn and Q's so far in the closet she's probably lost in Narnia."

"Love takes time. They will end up together. Someday." I had no retort to that statement, so I resigned to the fact we would inevitably have to get out of bed so I could literally relive my Friday.

"We need to get up for school B." I said, but made no effort to move off the bed.

"It's Saturday silly, there's no school today."

* * *

><p>Sometimes you need to be a mind reader to figure out life's subtleties. But sometimes you just need to open your eyes and see what's been there all along.<p> 


End file.
